


The Smooching Booth

by ShellyNelsonLahey



Category: Archie Comics, Archie Comics & Related Fandoms, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, sweetvee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 12:29:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16954044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShellyNelsonLahey/pseuds/ShellyNelsonLahey
Summary: Veronica was the owner of Riverdale's beloved clothing store, however that all comes crashing down when Hiram is arrested and the Lodge name is thrown down the toilet. In order to keep her store afloat, she needs money. So, naturally, a beautiful woman who grew up on sex appeal uses just that, although she didn't plan on falling for the raven haired Serpent, Sweet Pea.





	The Smooching Booth

Many people knew that Veronica Lodge loved anything to do with fashion; she loved putting together outfits that made a person look and feel like a million bucks, she loved finding the right accessories to accentuate someone’s personality and flair, and she loved seeing how confident and exuberant they became after she was finished. However, what most people didn’t know was that Veronica Lodge was the actual owner of Sweetie’s Boutique, the store known for it’s glamorously affordable clothing and accessories.

The business did well, for the most part… until Hiram Lodge went to jail for the second time and took everything the Lodge name owned down the toilet with his reputation. People had found out who owned Sweetie’s Boutique, and suddenly, all Veronica apparently cared about was using the money from the store to front a more criminal business, just like her father. It wasn’t true, but Veronica couldn’t stop the citizens of Riverdale from thinking that way. Nothing she could really say or do would change that unless they actually decided to think for themselves and recognize the fact that she isn’t a bad person like they all agreed that she was.

To keep her business afloat, she needed more supplies and more money to advertise and promote her business, promote herself away from her father and his criminal ways. Of course, she couldn’t just go and ask for a donation because everyone believed that she took after her father. So, instead, she used another tactic, one that was expected of her. She used her sex appeal, opening up a kissing booth to rake in quick cash.

Veronica was actually excited to put the kissing booth together. Albeit, Betty thought it was absolutely stupid, but Veronica passed it off as her being bitter for it not involving her in any way. Now that Veronica had taken some time to think about her past, her relationships with other people, and generally the direction in which her life was going, it was made clear to her just how Betty treated her, and she was surprised that she had never noticed it before. She was always the one to apologize, even though she didn’t need to—but no more. She was Veronica Cecilia Lodge, goddammit, and she didn’t need toxic people in her life bringing her down anymore.

During her process of planning the kissing booth, even though she hadn’t even asked, the Serpents were eager to help. Fangs oversaw the social aspect of it — hyping it up and making sure that everybody knew about it. Because he was social and inviting, yet dark and mysterious thanks to his role in the Serpents, many were eager to come. Veronica Lodge was an out bisexual woman, so everyone knew that she wouldn’t mind who came to the booth and had to kiss her as long as she was given the five dollars for a kiss.

Sweet Pea helped put the actual booth together, while also being overseen by Fangs and Veronica for the style and colors. It was his secret that he actually loved to draw, and he desperately wished they would have included him, but nobody knew about that side of him, so he couldn’t blame them for thinking that he wouldn’t care about decorating the kissing booth.

“Well, boys, thank you for helping me make sure that The Smooch Booth was done by homecoming. It really means a lot, you guys,” Veronica brought the two boys into a group hug, allowing herself a couple of moments before she realized how uncomfortable Sweet Pea felt showing affection in public. So, in respect, she let go and placed her hands on her hips as she faced the finished booth. The Smooch Booth, just to be a bit different, was her pride and joy — after Sweetie’s Boutique, of course. “I wonder if anyone will specifically ask for one of you two. You two are still a part of the booth, right?”

“Uh, definitely,” Sweet Pea nodded excitedly. “Why would we back out now?”

“Because i’m Veronica Lodge, daughter of a criminal who almost tore all of Riverdale apart by the seams even more than it already was,” Veronica shrugged. “You boys… if I didn’t have you, I don’t know where I would be right now. Probably going insane in some asylum in Greendale, or something.”

“Oh, mi carino,” Fangs gently swiped his thumb across the girl’s cheek, his lips twitching up in a sympathetic smile. “People are just afraid that they’ll have to go through what your father did to them again. You are loved, you just have to show them that you’re not daddy’s little girl anymore.”

“How can I do that when i’m either Hiram Lodge’s daughter, or a pathetic ex-socialite who’s using her sex appeal to get money since her and her mother don’t have enough money that isn’t accumulated from the blood and monstrous agendas he had?” Veronica sighed, looking between the two in hopes that, somehow, they had the miraculous answer to her problems.

“Simple: you become the boss ass bitch we all knew and loved before you closed yourself off after people started becoming Betty’s in front of your face,” Sweet Pea crossed his arms. “But, hey, if no one pitches in to take the one and only chance to kiss you, the Serpent’s got your back. We may be poor, but being able to sneak a smooch from the Veronica Lodge? Hell, that’s worth five bucks.”

“Don’t tell Josie, but I think Sweet Pea may have a tiny crush on you,” Fangs snickered, wiggling his eyebrows until Sweet Pea bumped his shoulder into his best friend’s arm. He hissed at the contact, yet somehow still had that silly smirk playing on his lips. He continued lowly, “oh, come on, like you haven’t gazed at Veronica longingly.”

“Okay, well, i’m going to go and get some rest. Now that it’s finally done, I feel like I can breathe a bit better again,” Veronica awkwardly sent the two a tight lipped smile before she backed away and exited the room, leaving them alone. She knew they would take her exit the wrong way, like she didn’t have some feelings for Sweet Pea, but now her mind was plagued with him.

 

 

The following weeks, he was on her mind. She barely was able to sleep with her mind constantly bringing him back up, little moments they had previous shared, things that he had said to her; she desperately wanted to get some sleep for once, to enjoy the peace and quiet, the darkness of her bedroom, but there he was, taking up every single thought in her mind like always.

When she had first befriended the Serpents, she knew that there had always been some weird connection between her and Sweet Pea — almost like an automatic sense of loyalty and trust, and whatever the bond was, exactly, it was intense and enticing. It wasn’t tangible, but definitely real, and potentially dangerous. Together, the two of them could be a force to be reckoned with. It was obvious to everybody… but them, of course.

Veronica squeezed her eyes shut, desperately hoping that her mind would focus on the uncomfortable irritating pain instead of Sweet Pea, but she couldn’t escape. All she saw was the six foot three giant, staring at her with his intense, dark pain-riddled eyes. His tousled locks was carefully styled, almost as if it were specifically for her. He was breathtaking, and it made her want him more than ever.

These feelings seemed to have come from nowhere, but deep down she knew that she had always felt something for the Serpent. It was in the way they respected one another, their opinions and feelings, it was in the way the two cared for each other, it was in the way they seemed to exist perfectly to balance each other out.

She knew she would never get any sleep if she didn’t get all of this unresolved feelings out. Even if he didn’t reciprocate, Sweet Pea had to know.

Rolling to the side with a soft groan, Veronica picked up her cell phone and glared at the brightness that flooded her eyes. She hastily turned it down before finding her way towards her contacts, hoping her phone call didn’t wake up and that she could simply leave a voicemail instead.

But after five rings, she internally cursed herself when it stopped, indicating that he had answered.

“Sweet Pea? I’m so sorry to bother you—”

“—Is there something wrong?” Sweet Pea interrupted, his voice alert, ready to spring to action. Veronica smiled at the realization that he would come to help her if she was in trouble, no questions asked as if she was one of the Serpents. It made her feel important and cared for, which she hadn’t felt in a long time.

“No, nothing’s… wrong,” Veronica gulped. “I kind of wished you didn’t answer so that I could simply leave a voice mail, but I can’t sleep and I know that I won’t be able to until I get this off of my chest.”

Sweet Pea was definitely confused, and incredibly concerned, but he urged her to continue, “okay…”

“Since we have met, I’ve always felt this weird connection with you. I’m not entirely sure what it is, but it’s so fucking powerful. I mean, if I had the money we used to have, I would give it to you, and to Fangs, and Toni, and the entire South Side if I could just so you wouldn’t have to hate life for giving you such a bad fucking hand,” Veronica took in a shaky breath, glancing up at her moon-illuminated ceiling, trying to keep her emotions in check. “And it’s obvious that you care for me as well. No one has ever shown me true friendship, loyalty, and trust like you have, and I appreciate you so much for that.”

Veronica paused for a couple of moments, gathering her thoughts.

“Look, i’ll cut to the chase because I know it’s late and I just woke you up and I feel incredibly bad, but I really fucking like you, Sweet Pea. I love that you’re loyal, and caring, and protective of everyone you care for and I’m so glad that I am one of those people. I love how you’ve slowly opened up to me and shown me your gentle, kind side. I love how will fuck anybody up with one wrong look. I… I don’t just like you. I fucking love you and that terrifies me so fucking much.”

Veronica ended the call, panicking like she never had before. She had never felt so scared, so nervous; when she was flirting with someone she was confident because she knew that they wanted her, but with Sweet Pea, she had no idea if he would like her.

Hearing her breath hitch in her throat, and her heart pound like a drum in her chest, she knew the feeling of fear would keep her from sleeping. She wanted to tell him all of this to allow herself the comfort to sleep, but she didn’t realize the effect Sweet Pea had on her was so strong. She wasn’t going to be able to sleep, and even though the opening of The Smooch Booth was tomorrow and desperately needed to not look like a dead zombie, she fled to one of the only places she felt safe: Pop’s Chock’Lit Shoppe.

 

 

Veronica entered Riverdale High, stretching out her fingers nervously as she flickered her gaze across everybody in the hallway. Sweet Pea wasn’t there — she wanted to do everything she could to ignore him. Of course, later when she was stuck at the booth, she had no choice, but at least she would have to be focused on collecting the money and kissing her classmates. There wouldn’t be much time to talk to Sweet Pea.

“Kevin!” Veronica smiled at her friend, greeting him with a big grin. He returned it, quickly giving her a small side hug before they began their waltz to their lockers. “I’m so nervous and excited to reveal The Smooch Booth.”

“Who isn’t? Ever since I got here, you’re all people have talked about,” Kevin explained. “Everyone is tweeting about your booth.”

“Seriously?” Veronica dropped her mouth in awe, honestly not expecting this kind of publicity. She expected more hate than love for her idea to raise money for Sweetie’s Boutique. “Wow… I thought everybody hated me.”

“Some do hold your father’s doing against you, but these past few weeks, doing all of this work yourself and being so determined, that many have come to give you another chance!” Kevin stated. “I’m so excited for tonight.”

“Me, too.”

Hearing what Kevin had informed her of, she felt relieved. Maybe now people would stop boycotting her store and allow her to have more of an income to survive. It’s all she ever wanted, it’s why she did this in the first place.

All throughout the day, people had expressed their excitement for her booth. Despite the fear she felt last night, she was currently content with her life for once and she looked forward to being able to get out of her rut.

The day seemed like an awkward mix between too short, or too long while she was ignoring Sweet Pea and Fangs as much as she could, all while hyping up her booth more than ever.

Finally, it was time to unveil.

Veronica introduced, “hello, boys and girls! With the help of the Serpents, The Smooch Booth would never have been completed as quick as it was without them, so make sure to express your thanks to them. Prepare your lips, boys and girls… Veronica Lodge is open for smooching.”

She figured that it would be weird to kiss her classmates, but, honestly… it wasn’t that bad. Sometimes it was a bit awkward because they would try to deepen the kiss and go into a full on makeout session, but Fangs and Sweet Pea were both there to keep people from doing just that.

Kiss after kiss after kiss, she knew Sweet Pea’s eyes were on her. And seeing the line slowly dissipate made her worry about Sweet Pea having the time to corner her into talking about what she had revealed to him.

As Veronica twisted the cap of her water bottle to take a quick drink before the next customer, Fangs spoke to the small crowd around the booth, “sorry, everybody. Veronica is going on break, meaning that somebody else will be taking her spot. Come back in about five minutes!”

Veronica tensed, forcing herself into a harsh coughing fit as she tried to gain back her ability to breathe right. “Fangs, I still have thirty minutes!”

“One of us will have thirty extra minutes, then,” Sweet Pea muttered. “You hung up on me, and ignored me all day, so I haven’t been able to tell you that I fucking love you, too, Veronica.”

She froze in shock. “W-What?”

“Yeah. I fucking love you, too,” Sweet Pea laughed lightly. “And I would have told you that last night, but you chose to hang up on me, and then ignore me all day. So, i’m doing it here.”

Veronica’s cheeks were a bright pink, full of embarrassment.

“I love your confidence. It matches mine; you’re blunt, to the point, and unlike other girls who have giggled and twirled their hair, you’re a challenge and I like that I had to work to find out more about you,” Sweet Pea smirked down at her, placing his hands on her hips as he slowly brought her closer to him. “I love that you give off confidence, yet you are an incredibly vulnerable person who manages to hide your insecurities just about as tightly as I do. I just love everything about you, and how you make me fucking crazy.”

“Where’s Betty when you need her? This has to be on the front page of the Blue and Gold!” Kevin explained.

“She can add in how much healthier of a couple we are. Maybe we can give her and Jughead some tips,” Veronica teasingly cocked her eyebrow. “I can’t wait to see the look on Jughead’s face when I walk into Pop’s and kiss Sweet Pea. He’s going to hate it.”

Sweet Pea smirked. “Sounds like a fun idea… let’s do it.”


End file.
